


Salmon of Doubt

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: Fic, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser looked down at his bagel and lox. "Sometimes I envy salmon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon of Doubt

Nature baffled him. The more he learned, the less sense it made: seeds that would only germinate in forest fires, insects that ate their mates, salmon swimming upstream to spawn and then die. He continually amassed information, trying to discern some logic, some organizing principle. But the more he knew, the more chaotic it all seemed. Even his own heart — as much a wilderness as the arctic circle — bewildered him, no rhyme or reason explaining its continual steady beat.

Certainly there had been women who'd heated his blood, aroused his interest, but for months now he'd taken more pleasure in Ray's company than that of any member of the fairer sex, and where was the sense in that?

  
* * *

  
Fraser looked down at his bagel and lox. "Sometimes I envy salmon."

Ray choked on his coffee. "For _what_?"

"Their conviction."

"You envy _salmon_."

"Although I suppose that it's more of a biological imperative."

"You." Ray punctuated the accusation with a stab of his finger. "Are a freak."

  
* * *

  
"Do you— Perhaps—" Fraser cleared his throat nervously and glanced up at the fireworks, before meeting Ray's steady gaze. "Would you consider—?"

"Yeah," said Ray, his eyes shining with certainty.

Their lips met and, dear God, the facts fell into place with a beautiful logic that made Fraser dizzy. _Here_ was reason enough to defy gravity and current. It terrified him, but there was no longer any doubt. Here was love.


End file.
